


squad goals

by hey_you_with_the_face



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, because the universe demanded it, being the badasses they all art, bucky and his mission assist squad, owlet's infinite coffee and protection detail AU, squad goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Fan art for owlet's Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail 'verse because....I *needed* it....





	squad goals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This, You Protect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752638) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



> I stumbled across owlet's 'Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail' 'verse the other day and binged the first story as fast as humanly possible and the depiction of Bucky and 'The Olds' was just so damn vivid and appealing, I just *had* to draw something for it. I can already tell I'm going to have other doodles for this 'verse...


End file.
